


Clear Sighted

by 3x3



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Bloodbath?, Gen, Zombies, but not really, future-ish, high G actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3x3/pseuds/3x3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you remember the one that grabbed me?"<br/>"Yes." His voice was as shaken as Makoto's, "He almost got you."<br/>The world is a kill-zone. They couldn't afford to stop, or the cost would be their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She wasn't crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I used "cranks" from the Maze Runner Trilogy for my zombies but they have differences.  
> Please tell me what you think about it.

It hit the world out of nowhere.

It slowly spread across, then exploded that afternoon. The viper sprang, baring its venom coated poisonous fangs. It struck.

A month ago they were teenagers lounging on the couch and playing Super Smash Bros. Now they were potential killers.

The world had turned into a kill-zone, and turned every living being alongside.

The doors smashed in. First red splattered on the 23rd row, seat 16.

It became living hell.

* * *

    “We need more water.”

    “Excuse me?” Sousuke growled. “We don’t have time for your nonsense Nanase.”

    “Makoto’s wound needs to be cleaned.” Haru shot back. “And our water supply is running thin. You know that as well as I do, Yamazaki.”

    “I’m fine.” Makoto tried, face contorted in a forced smile, “We still have enough to last for a while, and it’s best not to risk going back to a crank claimed fountain. We can get water on the next stop.”

    “You’re only saying that because it’s you. Anyone else and you’d be mothering all over them by now.” Haru snapped, “Your gash needs to be tended to.” He levelly sent a glare around their little group of four, gaze pointed, as if daring anyone to challenge him.

    Rin shrugged. “We do need more water. No listen-” He put up both of his hands before Sousuke could say anything. “We would need water if we intend to last longer. There might be a chance that we would get there just fine, but there’s also a possibility if we ran out. We would be left to dry. Better safe than sorry. “

“Also,” he nodded at Makoto’s leg, a dark, bloody mess of ripped flesh. “That is way too deep for us to carry on. I would prefer a first-aid kit but-“he shook his head. “Washing it clean is the least we could do.”

Haru shot him a rare glance of gratitude. “Then it’s settled. Yamazaki’s with me.”

“Why?”

Haru conveniently ignored him. “Rin.”

“I got it.” Rin put on a slightly wicked grin. “I’ll bash out any brains that dare come close.”

Sousuke heaved a sigh and stretched his shoulders. “Tch, Nanase. Hurry up.”

* * *

Sousuke blinked.

“Is it me or are those cranks actually-“

“Relaxing?” Haru offered. “It’s you.”

“Not funny, Nanase.” He growled.

“Some of the newly made.”

They locked their gazes on the odd group.

A grown one-armed woman was leaning against the street post. A middle aged man lay on the ground beside her bloody legs. A teen flung across his lap.

Haru shrugged off his discomfort and got to action. He fetched up a chunk of brick and hauled it as far as it could manage. It landed with a thud.

Almost simultaneously, the cranks whipped their heads up to the direction of the sound. The teen reacted first, springing to her quick feet and dashing swiftly, with the two others grunting as they followed behind.

The boys didn’t hesitate for even a second, flinging themselves to the fountain and filling their sacks and bottles, occasionally throwing glances over their backs for caution. They didn’t have much time before the cranks realize that there was nothing there (and for 90% of their part, returned).

A howl ripped through the open air.

They quickly gathered everything and leaped.

The cranks were back.

“Go, go.” Haru heard Sousuke chanting under his breath.

It was a golden survival rule to not look back. But Haru threw one last look.

He caught the teen’s eyes. They were clear.

And the three of them just stood there calmly, watching them get away.

He almost ran face first into a pole and decided to keep his eyes on the road after all.

He would talk to Rin later.

* * *

Makoto knew he shouldn’t be a distraction, but he couldn’t help with his shaking.

It wasn’t even because of the wound. Sure, it was burning with pain, but it’s more like an echo now. Makoto felt numb, if anything.

_That twisted face of desperation, white spit foaming at the side of the crank’s mouth. He has gotten hold of Makoto, steel grips on the teen’s wrists. Makoto couldn’t move._

_“SAVE ME!” he screamed. “I DON’T WANT TO DIE! I DON’T-”the crank broke down, shaking Makoto by the shoulders, saliva spilling down._

_Then Rin brought a hammer down his head. The crank’s brains exploded._

Makoto looked down at his leg. Ugly, ugly pools of red and black. It’s going to leave a mark, cleaned properly or not. He shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the tremble to cease.

“Makoto, you alright?” His eyes snapped open.

Rin was staring into the distance.

It was quiet. The sky was a feverish gray and the air smelled rotten, as it always does now.

“Ne, Rin.”

The other teenager didn’t reply.

“Do you remember the one that grabbed me?”

“Yes.” His voice was as shaken as Makoto’s. “He almost got you.”

“Are you okay?”

Only then did Rin turned his head around. The tips of his lips were twisted in an odd smile.

“You’re the one with spilled flesh, and you’re asking me if _I’m alright?_ ” he shook his head a bit, hair swaying. “I still want to get some bandages.”

Makoto decided to leave it at that.

They fell into another silence.

* * *

 

Water trickled down carefully. The blood sizzled. Makoto did his best to keep still. The dust washed off, leaving his wound raw and clear.

“Arigatou, Yamazaki-san.”

“Alright.” Rin got up, brushing off the dirt on his jeans. His expression was grim. “As much as I hate the idea of Makoto having to move around, we need to keep going. It’s too dangerous in the open.”

Haru grunted, but followed lead nevertheless. Sousuke slung Makoto’s left arm over his good shoulder, gently leading him to his feet. Makoto winced slightly when he put pressure on his injured foot, but stepped forward with determination.

“I’m sorry, Yamazaki-san.” He whispered quietly.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Sousuke replied.


	2. House. Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had to go. There's no more "safe".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the ooc-ness. I'm trying to stay true to the characters as hard as I can. Yes, I am updating regularly.

Rin stifled a scream at the base of his throat. His house was surrounded by dead bodies.

_Don’t look. Don’t look._ He chided himself.

It was so dark.

The house itself was fine, and the door frame was full of scratch marks and splinters, and there was a huge red splotch in the middle.

_Someone was turned here._ He realized grimly.

The windows were still intact, thankfully. Rin tried the door knob. It was locked. That means the cranks haven’t gotten in yet. It would be safe, if they manage to get inside.

Rin reached into his pocket to pull out his keys, and jiggled one inside the lock. The slot

clicked open. Then he carefully reached under the tattered mat to pull out the spare. No such luck this time, it was badly bent beyond repair, which meant they would have to stick together at all times now. _But on the bright side, nothing else would be able to get in._

The house still looked like how he left it a few days earlier. He flicked the lights open.

They lit up the doorway. Rin ushered everyone inside, then locked the door behind them.

Makoto collapsed on the couch almost instantly.

“Food.” Haru immediately said.

“I’ll go look for something edible in the kitchen.” Sousuke walked off.

“And I’m going to look for bandages.”

As he walked away, he could faintly hear Haru’s voice saying. “Makoto, I’m going to wash your wound again.”

It wasn’t fair, not in any way.

Everything still looked the same. And if Rin closed his eyes he could almost imagine that the gang was just back from an afternoon out, and Makoto had fallen, again, thanks to his clumsiness. Nothing major, scratches that could heal in a simple few days of time, not huge scars that might never close up again.

He pushed the longing thought out of his mind. That was a dream that would never come around anymore.

Blood, hunger, survival. This was the reality now.

* * *

The room looked dark as ever.

They had finally gotten their first meal in days. Sousuke found a couple cups of instant noodle. They cooked them in water over the stove and wolfed them down.

Makoto’s hand carelessly swept over the freshly applied bandage over his wound.

Rin had come back with the bandages and tears streaming down his face. Everyone knew that the cupboard the Matsuokas keep bandages was across their daughter’s room, so nobody commented on anything.

Rin dozed off with his face still wet. Now the teen was silently sobbing in his sleep beside Makoto.

It hadn’t been easy on any of them, but Rin, Rin had to leave his sister behind. There’s no forgetting his anguished cries into the night.

_“The other way! Ten days from today! We’ll meet you from the other path, you hear me?” Rin screamed, blood running down the side of his head. “Gou!”_

_Haru chopped down another crank and ran. Makoto and Sousuke each grabbed one of Rin’s sides and dragged him away. Together, they stumbled down the road. They fled, feet a jumble of mess. They had to get away. Away from the clawing creatures._

They were separated that day. They were separated from the rest of their crew.

_“Nagisa!”_

_The blonde boy fell to the ground, his chest an open mess._

They lost Nagisa just like that. Everyone was screaming and a buzz rang through the air.

They didn’t even have time to mourn for his death. The cranks rushed forward in another wave.

_“There’s too many of them!” Rei cried, panic creeping into his voice. “It’s only a matter of time-”_

They got cut off. Their group got divided into two small groups.

_“We have to go!” Sousuke was shouting._

_“But Rei and Gou-” Makoto said._

_“We can’t reach them!” His voice was in pain._

So they left. They scrambled for their lives, struggling and fighting to survive.

_Rin buried his head in his arms. Makoto settled down gently beside him._

_“I should never have left her.” His voice was unexpectedly clear and calm, it seems as he stopped crying._

_“And you would’ve died.”_

_“Maybe.” He sat back up, hands stretching out. “But a brother shouldn’t have to leave his sister in someone else’s hands.”_

_“They’ll be fine.” Makoto reassured him. “Do you not trust Rei to take good care of Gou?”_

_“It’s not that. I trust Rei.” Rin’s voice had a slightly off tone, “I just don’t trust myself anymore.”_

Rin was doing his best to keep himself together for the team’s sake. It’s draining him.

They need to meet on the other side.

_They had to._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review at the end. I'm sorry this came out shorter than the last chapter.


	3. Eaten Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have been thinking. All of them

Haru woke up with a flashlight flaring on and off repeatedly in his face.

“Rise and shine, Haru.”

“Rin,” Makoto was scolding him.

“Alright, breakfast.” Sousuke came out with a couple loaves of bread. “Eat up.”

They ate their bread quietly.

“Tachibana, your wound.”

“Okay.”

The process went so quickly and smoothly it almost seemed like they had been living in hell for years now.

Almost.

Sousuke unwrapped Makoto’s bandages and cleaned it again. Then he applied some medical alcohol on the wound. Makoto flinched the slightest bit, but kept steady. Then they wrapped fresh bandages on again.

Sousuke patted the bandages carefully, twice.

“So what now?” Haru voiced out loud to no one in particular.

Nobody answered.

They were safe, for once. They had a place to live, food to eat, clean water to drink. They were no longer on the run.

But they still had a place to go to. A destination.

They directed their gazes to the owner of their temporary sanctuary.

Rin looked frozen.

“Rin.” Makoto said gently. “It’s your call.”

None of them said anything. Rin’s face was all twisted up, like he was at war with himself.

It wouldn't have been an easy decision for anyone. It's a matter of chances. Chances of survival. This was more than anyone could have a say on, but a choice demanded to be made. Rin seemed like the most reasonable person to make that choice. For all of them.

Rin was shaking.

“It’s already the seventh day.” He said finally, voice cracking a little bit. “We don’t have much time left. We should pack up and get going.”

The rest of them left Rin on his own and started packing up things they might need in the future. Food, fresh water. As many bags as they could find. Medical supplements in case another accident happens. Flashlights, batteries. Anything that comes in handy. Anything.

They let Rin be.

Sometimes it’s best to leave someone in their own thoughts.

This was a wound that needed time. Even when time is the least of all things they have right now.

* * *

 

Maybe it wasn’t the best decision they ever made, leaving the house. But it wasn’t that they had much time left before the deadline.

It certainly wasn’t their best idea to linger, slowing down altogether, Rin in particular.

“Get moving, Rin.” Haru snapped impatiently, blue eyes ticking.

Sousuke shot him an annoyed look. “Shut up, Nanase.”

Rin clicked his right heel in frustration, and picked up his pace. The sudden change of speed startled the group. Makoto tried to follow, but almost stumbled in return, regretting to put weight on his injured leg.

“Rin!”

“What?” the teen turned, eyes ablaze.

“Slow down, Makoto can’t keep up.”

Rin stopped, his head hung low, frame swaying slightly, like he was too tired to keep his back straight.

“I told you to slow down, not stand there wasting time.” Haru’s calm voice came through.

“Haru-” Makoto tried to warn him.

“My fault, is it?” Rin murmured softly.

“Rin-”

“My fault that we’re out here without any protection. My fault that Makoto’s leg got injured. My fault that we got separated from Rei and Gou. My fault that- that Nagisa got killed.” His voice cracked by then. “My fault that this virus erupted in the first place!” Rin raised his head slightly. “And now, it’s my fault that we can’t decide on a stupid pace! Is it now? Is it Haru?”

"Rin," Makoto's voice was steady. "It's not anyone's-"

“Well it certainly can’t be my problem that we’re hardly moving here.”

“Oh, right. It’s what you all do. Blame it on Rin won’t you? He’s the traitorous one that left his friends behind. The excuse of a big brother that can’t even protect his own sister. Blame it on the failure, is that so? All right!” he held out his arms. “Blame it on me! If it solves any of your idiotic problems!”

They were at a breaking point.

“Enough!” Makoto cut straight in. “Rin, chill. Nobody’s blaming you on anything. Haru, stop trying to push everything on someone else. This is hardly anyone’s fault. Both of you need to just calm down.”

They fell into silence.

The virus was getting to them too, just in a different form.

* * *

 

Whatever the reason, they shouldn’t have been distracted.

Cranks. They were crouching behind the building.

“Darn.” Sousuke raised an iron rod.

“Fight or flee?”

They were only slightly outnumbered. It was a small pack, but each one was fast, crazy, hungry, and blood-thirsty.

“Fight.”

The first crank pounced, and Sousuke swung his rod. The crank fell to the side. They advanced.

Makoto couldn’t see much about what was going on, only that a battle broke out. Haru was wielding a knife and defending against two, unaware of another one creeping on behind him.

“Haru!” Makoto cried out in a panic, and threw a brick. It hit the crank, making it stagger back, snarling, then snapping back, this time charging straight at Makoto.

And all he can do is sit there, heart full of horror and dread. Rin cut in at the last moment with his hammer and knocked the crank aside, not caring when the crank grabbed at him, leaving a thin gash on his left forearm. Blood gushed out.

“Rin!”

Before he knew it, the battle was over. They stood in their little pile of massacre.

When had they become so good at killing?

* * *

 

Rin had been thinking.

Haru had been thinking.

Sousuke had been thinking.

Makoto had been thinking.

Four of them, with four different things on their minds.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review~ Please please please. Pleeeaaase. Would be much appreciated. ^_^


	4. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all have their fears. It's normal, but maybe fatal in a world like theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have (very) short chapters so I'm making up for it by posting two chapters at once? Also I'm starting to wonder if I should write various endings instead of one...

They did not have the luxury of sleeping indoors safely anymore, so they had to take turns keeping watch in the night, It was Sousuke's watch.

Everything was quiet. Sousuke kept his gaze into the darkness.

He looked over to the rest.

Rin stirred a bit in his sleep, but went right back.

Haru slept like his personality, quiet and calm.

Makoto turned to the other side.

Sousuke went back staring. There was not much light to see anything to begin with anyway.

"Yamazaki-san?" It was a tentative sound.

"What is it?"

"Why are you all putting up with me?" his voice was slightly muffled under the sheets.

"What?"

Makoto sat up, looking at Sousuke. "I'm a burden, am I not? I'm a liability, a danger to the rest of you. I may be the death of you all."

Sousuke waited for him to go on.

"Why don't just leave me behind?"

He shot Makoto a look from the other side of the room, seeing that he was probably done talking.

He stood up suddenly, crossing the room in five large strides, and within seconds, he was towering over a sitting Makoto.

"I'm not Rin, Tachibana." he said, "I don't freak over things people say. At least not things like that."

Makoto looked at him wordlessly.

"But," Sousuke paused shortly, "I'm not taking that from you. I'd expect you to know better. We're not abandoning you."

"Not even when I'm slowing you down."

"Not even then." Sousuke replied steadily.

They fell into a moment of silence.

"How about you?" Makoto asked softly.

"What _about_ me?"

"Why are you all worried?"

"I'm not."

Makoto gave him an exasperated look. "I grew up with Nanase Haruka, Yamazaki-san. I can tell when people aren't telling me something."

"Good argument." Sousuke muttered.

"So what's bothering you?"

"......"

Sousuke looked away, directing his gaze to the ceiling instead. It was leaking a bit, dripping water. He squinted at the gray cracks crawling above.

"What happens next?"

Sousuke could not see him, but he imagined Makoto's expression to be confused, and alarmed.

"What do you mean what happens next? We're going to meet Gou and Rei-"

"I meant after that." Sousuke cut off." What happens if we don't meet them? What happens if they get there too late? If we get there too late? What happens if they don't appear? Do we go back to Rin's house? What if it was already claimed by cranks. The window didn't look so stable."

"Yamazaki-san-"

"And let's say we did reunite with them, what then? Where to? What would we do? More people means more need of food. What if they didn't have any supplies and barely made it there alive? We'd run out of food even faster than we predicted in the first place. Water too. What would happen if our food and water ran out? There's no supermarkets or grocery stores anywhere near there. What would we do then?"

His voice faltered, and he fell back into silence. He could feel Makoto's gaze on him.

"I don't know."

Sousuke looked back, surprised. He'd expected a long speech about keep one's optimism, not...this.

"I honestly don't know." Makoto fidgeted with the edges of his blanket. "How would we survive then? I don't know. Where would we go after that? I don't know either."

"Then how could you all be so optimistic all the time? If the future's uncertain, if you don't know what it would be like?"

"It's what's keeping us from falling apart isn't it? Hope." Makoto's clear voice rang out.

"Because the future is a mystery, there's no reason to give up yet."

"But-"

"There's no use worrying now." he interrupted gently. "It's when the day _does_ come, that's the time you start to think about it."

Sousuke thought about it, then gave a tiny snort. "You'd make a great mom someday."

"Shut up, Yamazaki." Makoto replied cheerfully.

They broke into a small fit of quiet laughter, and when they were done, Sousuke went back staring into the dark. "It's getting late. You should get some sleep."

"Alright."

"...Makoto?" Sousuke caught the brunette before he could drift off.

"Hmm?"

"What I just said...please don't tell anyone."

Makoto chuckled. "Don't worry. Your secrets are safe with me."

"Thank you." he hesitated. "Good night."

"Good night, Sousuke."

* * *

 The heated arguments were no better today.

Although there's no actual bicker, the tension is almost visible between the two rivals.

"Lead." Haru said simply.

Rin stepped forward.

It wasn't long before Haru's patience ran out once again. "Why are you stalling?"

"I'm not stalling." Rin didn't meet his eye.

"Yes." he caught Rin's arm, forcing him to stop. "You are."

"Let go, Haru." Rin's voice was dangerously low.

"No."

Rin snapped his head around.

"Tell me what are you so afraid of!" Haru fired off." You've been like this since yesterday!"

"Haru we are not having this conversation again." Makoto said sternly.

"No. I need to know!" he directed his attention to Rin once again. "What is scaring you so much? Because whatever it is, it's killing us."

"Nothing!" Rin growled.

"You're afraid." Haru accused.

"Let me tell you one thing." Rin stared into Haru's eyes, emphasizing every syllable one by one. "Even if there _is_ something that's bothering me, it would be none. Of. Your. Business."

Haru's expression was lit up by anger. He glared straight at Rin's challenge.

Rin' eyes narrowed dangerously, then thought better of it and his grip slacked.

Rin turned and started away once more.

"What are you so afraid of?" Haru shot again.

Rin stopped in his tracks. He turned violently.

"Time!"

Haru seemed thrown off. "What?"

"I'm afraid of time alright? None of you would get it. Time is too short. Three days-two now. I can't lose Gou, okay? I can't. She has to be there!" he grabbed Haru's shoulders, whole figure shaking with fury. "There's no time! You hear me? No time! What's you've got to know? Acting like you're the boss around here. You don't know anything! You have nothing to be scared of. Nothing!"

Haru fell silent, allowing himself to be shaken back and forth like a ragged doll.

"Nothing." he murmured. "Nothing to be afraid of."

Rin let go, seemingly to have realized that he broke out a fight in their group. He staggered back.

Haru caught his wrist. It was an iron grasp. 

His eyes lit up as well, burning up. "How can you say that when we're in an apocalypse? What's to be afraid of? Everything! This world! _You guys!_ "

Rin tore himself away and flinched back, but Haru wasn't quite done. Haru's face was panicked. His bright blue eyes were faint, light faded back. It was due to the nightmare haunting all of them for weeks now. Haru's voice softened just the slightest, but it seemed like he was just tired of yelling.

"No. You're the one who doesn't understand, Rin. You have no idea how it is like to have no reason, have no goal. You have a sister to go to. I've got nobody, alright?" 

"Haru-" Makoto tried to reach out.

"No." he sunk even deeper to himself. "I'm no one special. What can I do? Swim. Draw. Cook. What's anything to do with survival? Nothing!" he shook his head. "I won't last a day without you guys. I'm not fast, not strong, not optimistic, not motivating. What's my use? I'm the annoying one that only complains all the time! If anything, I should be afraid. I've got no worth out in the field!" his hand slashed through the air.

"You two, break it." Sousuke forced the two apart, and went on dragging Rin along in the front.

Makoto watched as the argument break out, and end. Just a flick of time.

The fights were more and more common. Each more intense than the last.

The team was falling apart, he realized with a start, and he was the glue.

Everyone's got cracks here and there, and if he wasn't there, they will collapse.

It's what he got to do. He got to keep the group together. He won't let fear eat away all their existances.

Rin's got a sister to reunite with. Sousuke's got a future believe in. Haru's got a reason to keep fighting. Even if they didn't know it themselves. Makoto had to believe for them. He had to keep it that way. He had to make sure no one got lost.

Because not only Haruka. None of them would be able to survive on their own.

 


	5. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really shouldn't be here because I have a big test coming next week but here I am anyway. I hope this doesn't come out rushed. Last chapter guys! I may or may not be planning about something else... but for now, this is it!

The smoke is getting thicker.

"The sky is so red." Rin muttered distractedly, "It shouldn't be this red. Almost like-"

Blood. What he didn't say was on everyone's mind. He knew that too.

Rin straightened up his spine. They really didn't need more bad omens along the way.

This was the last day. He tried to shake off the disturbing twitch deep in his gut. This is no time to get distracted. This was final. The last stage. Everything counts now, he couldn't afford losing more time today.

He clenched his fists, and let them go slack. There's no stalling this one. What was coming would come.

The thought didn't help with the growing fear and panic in the center of his heart. _What happens if they don't make it? What happens if only Rei comes through? What happens if-_

_Stop it._ He chided himself, _you're starting to sound like Sousuke._

He couldn’t afford that _what if._

Because _if they didn’t make it-_

Rin wasn’t sure he’d be able to survive.

“Get going, troops!” he said as upbeat as he could.

Haru gave him a stink eye, but complied nevertheless.

_The group is tired._

A pang of guilt hit Rin. He knew half the reason is because of their fight yesterday. The other half is everything that’s been building up since the apocalypse broke out. Hunger, thirst, injury, fear…

_They’re tired of surviving._

He’s sorry. He wanted to let everyone take a break sometime. He really did. But it was the final stage. He couldn’t make any wrong turns by this point. Rin had to keep pushing.

This might be good for them, even.

The more tired they became, the less likely they’ll make it. It’s not Haru’s calm that’s getting them anywhere. Not Sousuke’s stable that’s keeping them from falling apart. Not Makoto’s warm encourages that gave a sudden burst of energy.

It’s Rin’s turn now. It’s Rin’s responsibility to keep the team going, to stretch them on alert, to their limits.

He’s going to have to play the bad cop.

_It’s for their sake. It’s for their sake._

Rin really hopes it will work.

* * *

 

_They were clear._

Haru dreamed of clear eyes.

It had been put off in his brain for so long, he almost forgot about them.

He’d meant to tell Rin back then, but never did anyway.

_Maybe they weren't fully insane._

Who knows, maybe it doesn’t matter after all.

_After today._ He decided, _if they’d all survived, he’d tell them about the clear eyes._

* * *

 

_It shouldn’t end this way._ Rin’s eyes stung as tears threatened to spill.

He was supposed to keep them high on their senses.

He had been harsh all morning, barking out orders and playing with their limits. He didn’t hesitate to take risks. It was not a time to hold back.

He thought it would’ve been enough. It would’ve been too much. But in the end, it was too little.

Rin bit back a scream.

He should’ve known. Where he’d known, everyone knew, even cranks. They were all over the place, hovering around the edges. They were huddled in groups, clustered together, easily hitting a good few tens. Snarling and fierce. Most of all, deadly.

Look at their own team. Weak and frail and all beaten up. They would never be able to make it past.

And if they couldn’t make it, four grown teenaged boys, they couldn’t make past, surely there’s no chance that Gou and Rei could get there.

_They’re going to make it. He’s going to- Gou would be there._

It was like a spell, circling his mind. He had to hold on.

Sousuke caught his eye. Rin turned violently, but Sousuke already saw his look.

“Rin-“

“We’re going.” He said softly.

“But cranks.”

“We have to. I have to. Don’t try to change my mind.” He had his plan set. He can’t waver, not now. There was only one path ahead. He had to take a chance.

Rin looked back at his little group.

They look weak and frail and all beaten up. But they also look set, ready.

That was enough.

Rin led the first cry of battle as they charged into the swarm.

The red sky lit up.

* * *

 

He’d never known. Death.

It was no stab to the chest, no bullet grazing the stomach, no head cut open.

There he lay, a splatter of flesh and blood and all organs and everything in between.

He’d taken down as many as he could, but in the end he got caught.

_He struggled back, but ripped himself instead, they wrestled to the ground, and Rin put a brick to the crank’s skull. But the damage was already down. When he looked down, all he saw was his flipped gut._

The people were lying when they said dying is like going to sleep. There's still a ringing in his ear and his head felt like it was underwater. His vision was going fuzzy and there was an impossible concussion. The world was spinning and spinning and everything was  _so so slow._ Nothing looked right.

But he guessed there was still some truth to that.

Because when Rin lay back on the ground and looked at the sky, all he could feel anymore was a numbness. It's not going to sleep, but it's no immense pain he expected from a gut spill either.

It's not an end.

He coughed a little, and red splattered his view. It choked him a little, like when he used to swim and the water gets caught in his nose and his throat. Displeasing, but it felt _alive_.

It's a beginning after the numb.

_Swimming._

He thought he saw his friends charging over.

_Friends._

They tried to hold him up, and Rin cracked a little smile in return.

_Team._

“Keep still, Rin. Dammit.” Sousuke’s voice was panicked, tone hushed and firing off like a machine gun. “You’re dying.”

Rin could not keep his laughter in at that. His throat bubbled again, and the wet feeling surfaced.

_For the team._

“Technically, we’re all dying.” He told his friends. “Every passing moment, we’re a step closer to death. It’s only a matter of sooner or later. But that doesn’t stop us from going on with our lives does it?”

He felt pressure on his stomach (though he’s surprised he could even feel), “This is no time for your inner philosopher you bastard!”

“Not philosopher,” he said softly, “Romantic, remember?”

“You’re an idiot.”

Rin closed his eyes gently. “Gou.”

“We know.”

“I’m sorry.”

“She knows that.”

Rin looked up again, at the sky, and squinted.

“The sky. It’s red. Too red. It shouldn’t be red, it should be-“

“Blue.” Haru said quietly, “like the pool.”

Rin grinned widely. “Blue works too. The pool. I missed the pool. But I meant, it shouldn’t be this harsh.”

Yes, he could almost see it now.

“Soft,” he described. “They’re fluttering down. It’s a nice, fluffy pink. I’ve always wanted to swim. Sakura.”

_I’ll show you._

_I’ll show you a sight you’ve never seen before._

* * *

 

 

\--

Over behind, they looked back for the last time.

There she stood, steady and straight.

Her eyes were crystal clear. Just as the first time they saw her, this would be the last time they did.

The wind stilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the story confuses you, I meant to have a bigger plan with it, but the idea was just lost..  
> I say this every chapter but I would appreciate it greatly if you take the time to leave a review~


End file.
